


论十八线演员的转型之路（2）

by shxxbi628



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628
Kudos: 3





	论十八线演员的转型之路（2）

*ooc  
*十八线小演员彬 × 知名三级片导演元  
*LOFTER:第九朵云彩

那天过后金振焕似乎当真下定决心不再给金韩彬接偶像肥皂剧了，虽然正合金韩彬心意，但是与此同时金韩彬也付出了代价——金振焕连着住在他那小小出租屋里蹭吃蹭喝蹭玩了三个月。

金韩彬倒也没觉得有什么，不过就是多个人罢了。直到有一天他起床看到了从大门门缝塞进来的账单信件，上面清清楚楚明明白白地标着总额比以往翻了那么个三倍的水电费。正所谓好事不成双怪事连千里，他正打算打开手机痛骂金振焕一顿的时候还收到了房东催租的短信，

“小金啊，不是阿姨不体谅你们年轻人工作辛苦，这房租吧迟点交也没事，但是你说吧这三个月的租一点影子都没见着，怎么说也不太合适。”

以及花呗的还款提醒。

【花呗】您支付宝196*022花呗9月账单10220.52元，9月10日因银行卡余额不足自动还款失败，请自行登录支付宝-花呗查账及还款，已还忽略。

金韩彬回想起这三个月来每天两人一日三餐时不时晚上通宵还来个第四餐，以及网上买这买那，花呗用的时候倒是挺痛快，就是忘了接不到片子暂时成了无业游民收入自然也就没了。迟来的醒悟懊恼得金韩彬太阳穴突突疼个不停。

“金振焕你个****！！”金韩彬正对着房门怒吼亲切问候金振焕上头十八代祖宗的时候房门突然开了，门后窜出金振焕脸上写满了兴奋的小脑袋，而此时此刻在金韩彬眼里那叫个无与伦比的欠揍。

金韩彬想着来的正好，骂完还能揍一顿，简直就是解气服务一条龙送上门来了。

“金振焕你大爷…！”

金韩彬第一句还没骂完金振焕就打断了他，

“金韩彬你先听我给你说，我给你找着一知名导演，正缺一角儿。”  
“你不不想拍偶像肥皂剧想转型，机会来了我跟你说！”  
“你赶紧地收拾一下跟我去美容院给你做做造型，今晚去见导演！”

金韩彬一脸懵逼地听着金振焕噼里啪啦说了一堆愣是没反应得过来，“等等等…”金韩彬还想问点什么，但金振焕一点机会都不给他直接带上门出去了。

金韩彬站在衣柜前一件一件划拉着衣服走神，心里想着到底搞什么名堂那么神神秘秘的，见个导演还整这么多，但是不管怎么样这部片他必须得拍，不然别说他账单还不上了，一会吃住都是问题。

金韩彬随手从衣柜里抽了几件衣服出来搭配一套换上，格子衬衫内搭外头套个卫衣，  
下头破洞牛仔裤配vans。站在全身镜前撩撩头发，感觉还行，摸着自己脸上这几天因通宵不规律作息冒出来的痘痘，想了想还是从抽屉拿出自己那一盒卡通止血贴抽出一张撕开把痘痘给遮上。临走前还不忘把床头被金振焕嘲笑过无数次的儿童手表戴上。

金韩彬在客厅张望了一下，想着金振焕应该是下去开车了，便走出门口准备锁门打算下去车库找他。

今天等电梯的时间似乎格外漫长，金韩彬刷着ins的时候听到对门有声响下意识抬头瞥了一眼，没见过的，看来是新搬来的，怪不得这几天隔壁声响这么大。

金知元穿着条松松垮垮的背心配着他的灵魂搭档大裤衩，脚上趿拉着人字拖，走到电梯口的垃圾桶旁把垃圾丢进去，转身时看了一眼身边的人，脸上的止血贴格外引人注目。还是张小熊维尼。金知元心想。

TBC.


End file.
